The Joker
by Bittersweet Masquerade
Summary: Leila is the newest member of the Cullen family, who loves a good practical joke. But when things in Forks get serious, can Leila step up in order to keep Forks safe from danger? And will she finally learn her ability as well as about her past life?


**Okay, so this is my first Twilight fanfic, so I'm a bit anxious about putting this up. I thought I should finally get around to posting since I haven't worked on my other story in awhile. Nonetheless, this is one of those fanfics where a new character is added, but the only romance taking place is with the original characters. And yes, this is going to follow the story line, or at least make an attempt at following it. **

**So I hope you enjoy! We're starting off the night before Bella's first day of school at Forks, by the way.**

* * *

"Okay, I hear Emmett coming," Alice whispered softly to her sister, and newest member of the family, Leila Cullen.

Leila smirked. "Perfect." She said.

What was about to unfold was another one of Leila's daily practical jokes on the family. And tonight, Emmett was the victim. When he would come into the garage to work on his car, he would be in for a big surprise, for Leila had rigged the car alarm to sound off as soon as the light switch were to be flipped, and the lights were currently off. Both Leila and Alice, her accomplice, were hiding underneath Rosalie's convertible with ear plugs waiting for Emmett to walk into the garage.

He finally came. The door leading into the garage opened, letting light and the shadow of Emmett's figure flood the garage floor. Unknowingly, he flipped the garage light on.

The prank went off without a hitch. The alarm of the car went off beautifully, causing Emmett to jump back into the wall behind him from shock. The force of the car alarm as well as Emmett's weight hitting the wall also caused a shelf holding assorted tools to fall off, scattering hammers, screw drivers and other miscellaneous tools across the floor. Alice and Leila were dying of laughter, though it couldn't be heard over the shrieking car alarm.

The rest of the family soon came rushing into the garage to see what all of the ruckus was. Sighing, Carlisle took a set of keys and turned off the car alarm. Emmett finally had gotten over his shock and was now quite angry.

"LEILA!! ALICE!!" He cried out in fury.

Bursting with even more laughter, both girls rolled out from their hiding place and stood, dusting themselves off. Still smiling, they looked at each family member's expression, each face different from the other. Carlisle and Esme were relieved that no one was hurt. Emmett, of course, was mad. Jasper was slightly smirking, and would later that night congratulate the two girls. Rosalie and Edward were simply shaking their heads, thinking something along the lines of, _'How much longer can I live with this?'_

"Alright," Carlisle finally said, "You girls had your fun for tonight. But would you please pick these tools up from the ground so that Emmett can work?"

Leila and Alice nodded and quickly picked up all of the tools from the floor with lightning speed. They then retreated to Leila's bedroom so that they could do more dastardly plotting.

Leila, obviously, was the newest member of the Cullen family of vegan vampires. Standing at a height of approximately five feet and seven inches, she had collar bone length hair that was only a shade darker than Edward's with dark red streaks she had put in herself. Her face was slightly angular, with very feminine features along with the signature copper eyes. She appeared to be about 17 even though she was actually about 75 years old. Though she has an amazing memory, she has no recollection of her life prior to being a vampire. The only thing she can remember, however, is receiving a note requesting her to go somewhere at a certain time.

Not being able to remember her past does not hold down her happy and slightly quirky personality. She acts as the comedian in the family, which would explain her love for practical jokes. Her policy in the Cullen family was that she had to pull off at least one prank a day or else she would die of boredom. More often than not Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were the victims. Only sometimes were Carlisle and Esme targeted, and on rare occasions Edward would fall for a prank. The only one who was never fooled was Alice, thanks to her abilities of seeing into the future. Therefore, she was Leila's accomplice in helping to come up with practical jokes.

So now the two girls were in Leila's bedroom, trying to think of a scheme against Jasper, the victim for the next day. As they contemplated messing with his bedroom door and other things, Alice suddenly spoke in a quieter tone, and slightly more serious.

"Leila, can I tell you something?" She asked, seeming a little uncertain.

Leila wore an expression of slight confusion. "Of course, you can tell me anything you need to say."

Quietly, Alice went to the door to make sure no one was there listening, then returned to the bed.

"I saw something a couple nights ago, in one of my visions," She started. "Some big changes are coming to Forks. I don't know how big, but they could possibly be serious. Edward will be the one who is most affected."

Leila's eyes widened. "Edward? Are you sure?"

Alice nodded. "I'm positive. It seemed like he was centered in the middle of everything, him along with another person whose identity I don't know…."

Both girls sat in a deafening silence. It would have driven a normal person insane. Finally, Leila reached over and patted Alice on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry too much Alice," She said. "Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. And if it is, we'll pull through it if we stick together as a family."

Alice smiled. Then she curled up her wrist and extended her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?" She asked.

Leila laughed out slightly. Then she did the same thing and intertwined her pinky with Alice's. "Pinky promise," She repeated.

Then they went back to plotting tomorrows surprise for Jasper.

* * *

**I don't know if this is long enough or not, but I made an attempt at length! Please review, constructive criticism is always accepted but no flames please. I'll try to update this story more often than I do my other story, hehe.**

**Later!**


End file.
